


Opposite

by janusrome



Series: 30 Days of Writing [2]
Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在旅途即將結束之際，聖堂騎士回顧他和他所追隨的人的片段。（字數：約3,000）</p><p><strong>30 Days of Writing</strong>, day 10, 11, 12, and 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 10 - silver

 

至高天（High Heavens）和我長久以來想像的景象天差地遠。

我們穿過泰瑞爾打開的傳送門，抵達鎮守銀城（Silver City）的鑽石之門。在此之前，我們已經親眼目睹恐懼之王重生，聽到他／她矢志毀滅至高天，並且眼睜睜看著他／她消失在穿越空間的傳送門之中——但我怎麼也不會想到，穿過鑽石之門後，看到的竟然是這種光景。

在我聽聞過的詩歌以及翻閱過的典籍裡，至高天是天使的國度，光明的根源，而我總想像這會是一個光明、祥和、閃耀著神聖光芒的銀色之境。

這裡確實是個銀色之境，但沒有半點光明和祥和。

銀白色的國境失去了昔日一塵不染的光潔，龜裂的牆壁與地上蒙著一層不潔灰垢，更有無數燒焦的烏黑焦痕遍布其中，種種跡象顯示，這裡曾經發生過慘烈的戰鬥。

我回過頭，看了一眼我所跟隨的人。他的臉容隱藏在駭人的部族面具之後，雖然我看不到他的表情，但我聽到他喃喃低語：「眾靈啊……」

在那片慘遭邪惡與黑暗勢力蹂躪的大地上，我們在旅行途中已經見識過數不清的慘絕人寰殺戮，但來到至高天，看到被刺穿的天使癱倒在黑紅色的污穢腐敗物體之上，銀白色的羽翼無力垂在身側，我感到……既悲慟又憤怒！

他，來自特干澤的戰士，把被慘死的天使放到地上，並且朗聲說道：「願你的靈魂安息，天堂的戰士。」他的態度莊嚴肅穆，彷彿這是某種來自叢林——他的家鄉——的儀式。

「我們……是否來得已經太晚了？」我頹喪地問，但比較像是喃喃自語。

「不。」他回答：「但我們必須加快腳步。」

我順著他的目光，仰望遠方的銀光尖塔。我抽出腰間的佩劍，做好準備隨時應戰。

不論你的腳步到哪裡，我，聖堂騎士寇馬可，都會追隨著你。

 

 


	2. Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 11 - prepared

 

我接受過的訓練，正是為了投身於光明與黑暗之間的的無止戰爭，為戰鬥做好準備；我們在卡爾蒂姆城外的沙漠裡碰到的巫女艾蓮娜也是如此——她和她的姊妹們之所以被預言者保存了一千五百年直到這個年代才甦醒，就是為了參戰，阻止天堂與人世被來自地獄的勢力吞噬。

至於恰巧與我們同行的盜賊林登則是另外一回事了。起初我以為他因遭到通緝，走投無路才會跟著我們一起旅行，但後來……如同我所追隨之人的說詞，林登確實比我想像中的還要複雜，而他在街頭為了生存習得的戰鬥技巧也成為一項殺敵的利器，協助我們宰殺途中碰上的惡魔或怪物。

那位我尊敬的朋友，據說是一名遭到自己部落放逐的「叛徒」。在相遇之初，他說他之所以來到新崔斯特姆，原因是眾靈在他的耳旁低語給予他指引，要他尋找墜落的隕星。我曾經對他說，我非常感謝命運把我和他帶到同一條路上，如果你忽視我們不同的外表與信念的差異，他和我一樣，都是追求榮耀的戰士。

我相信命運——冥冥中的一股力量——命運讓我們一行人相遇，讓我們一起踏上冒險的旅程。

但在踏入命運文庫（Library of Fate）之際，我對這一切第一次產生了疑慮。

既然掌管命運的大天使伊瑟瑞爾可能早在千年之前就已預見了 **未來的今日** ，那麼祂為何不早一點採取預防措施，避免這場悲劇發生？

難道是命運捲軸上記載著光明終將獲得勝利，所以祂放任事態發展至此？

反之，倘若捲軸上記載的命運是天堂隕落，那我們的浴血奮戰又有什麼意義？

「命運」，是必然，是定數。假如天使們 _知道_ 世界注定毀滅，祂們會試圖改寫結局嗎？但如果結局能夠被改寫，那麼「命運」不就失去了原有的涵義？

然而 _他_ 和我不一樣。他不在乎大天使的說詞，甚至於他對命運哪預言哪這種東西嗤之以鼻。他有他自己的信仰—— _與他同在的眾靈_ ——他宣稱自己的命運要由自己寫下。

我環伺周遭，看到滿是書冊與捲軸的書架，好奇自己的命運到底被紀錄在哪一個捲軸之中。

那些文字是否在數百年前就已經預告了我將會從雙親身邊被騎士團的人帶走、奪走我前半生的記憶並且灌輸給我一個虛構的人生、使我長久以來為自己不曾犯下的諸多罪行痛苦懺悔？

滿腹的疑問和動搖的信心令我暈眩。

我用力閉上眼，吸了一口氣，緊握劍柄。

困惑不是我受訓的目的。我不能被這種小事打倒。

就算我不再相信騎士團，但我願相信我所跟隨的他。

如果他說自己的命運要自己寫，那麼，我想，在我協助他的同時，或許我也在書寫屬於我自己的命運。

 

 


	3. Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 12 - knowledge

 

在我和他一起踏上旅途之初，其實我有所遲疑。

在大教堂裡，他從黑暗信徒的手中解救了我，之後又協助我殺死騎士團的叛徒酋達。

他是一名殺敵技巧高超的戰士，然而他……他和我過去所知的「戰士」都不一樣。他頭上戴的不是鋼盔，而是形狀醜怪嚇人的部族面具；他身上穿的不是精鋼鑄成的鎧甲，而是輕便的皮革衣褲；他一手握著只能用來近身戰的短刀、另一手抓著一條不斷扭動的毒蛇——還有幾次，我看到他手裡提的是乾縮人頭。

總的來說，我知道他在戰鬥中使用的是巫毒法術。

和他並肩作戰是一個新奇的體驗，但也讓我……驚駭不已。他擅長使用火焰和毒藥，數不清的次數我親眼看到他從無中生火將來自地獄的怪獸燒成灰燼，也看過他噴出毒液將發狂的野獸溶成一灘屍骨無存的綠色黏液。

他會召喚各種黑暗的劇毒生物為他戰鬥，蝙蝠、蟾蜍、或蜘蛛。當那群散發著不祥與瘟疫氣息的動物環繞在我們身邊時，我得克制自己的噁心和不悅，才不會和神情自若的他形成太過強烈的對比。

然而，那還不是最糟的召喚物。我多次見過他從地下召喚出 _屍體_ ，如一堵牆擋在我們的前面。他偏好的寵物是散發著污血和腐肉氣息的殭屍犬，牠們是來自冥界的扭曲變形生物，他會命令已死的寵物奔向敵人，然後把牠們炸裂，帶著敵人同歸於盡。他將這種把戲稱為「獻祭」。

不過，其中最得他歡心的寵物，是一種由巫毒形塑而成的巨大死屍，他將之暱稱為巨屍（Gargantuan）。很長的一段時間，他經常帶著那個嚇人的巨靈和我們一起旅行，無視旁人紛紛走避。

此外，他也會從地底召喚無數的殭屍熊。我經常看到他指揮那些猛獸衝向敵人，撞擊的力道足以擊潰對手卻也令牠們支解成飄散著惡臭的許多肉塊。

身為聖堂騎士的一員，我們信奉且捍衛的是「光明」——因此，跟隨著一名使用黑魔法的巫醫，這個事實讓我不太自在。

然則，誠如我所說的，在本質上，他和我都是追求榮耀的戰士——撇開他詭異的戰鬥方式——而我尊敬他。

讓我對他那些怪誕行徑釋懷的開端，是因為我發現他對於「知識」的渴求。

在旅途之中，他會詢問每個人關於他們的故事，蒐集每座城市的歷史和軼聞。他追求真理，不輕易下斷言。他博學多聞，但從不賣弄學識。

我想，不論是巫毒還是黑魔法，對他而言大概都只是「知識」的一部分吧？

不論這種知識的性質為何，其本身是沒有對或錯的，決定的關鍵在於使用知識的人。

好比說，同樣身為通曉黑暗知識的人，瑪格達選擇侍奉謊言之王，但他選擇為光明而戰，這個事實足以顯示他們之間的差異。

瞭解到這點之後，我才真正開始毫無怨尤追隨他。

 

 


	4. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 16 - thanks

 

當我們深入亞瑞特巨坑時，我對他說，在我成為聖堂騎士的時候，曾經夢想著有朝一日能夠闖進地獄，而今日我竟真有這個機會，所以我得謝謝他。

他隔著面具瞪著我，彷彿我說了什麼瘋話。他挖苦地回道：「有些時候，你真令我擔心。」

我忍不住笑了，無視我們腳下踩的並非堅實的土壤，而是帶有彈性，隨著每一個步伐往下凹陷數分的材質不明物體，彷彿我們身處某種噁心的龐大怪物體內，沿著牠的消化道一路前進地心。

回想起來，我似乎對他道謝過無數次。

在遇見他之前，我曾經迷惘過一陣子。獨自旅行在這片飽受黑暗勢力蹂躪的大地上，儘管當時仍保有自己的信念，但面對斬伐不盡的邪惡，我仍會懷疑，自己是否終將和這個世界同歸於盡？

他是個戰士，也是個智者——但這位英雄之所以「特別」的原因，則是他帶給大家希望。他讓我們相信，只要我們持續奮戰到底，我們有機會擊潰萬惡之源，讓這個世界重拾昔日的平靜。

在那段最黑暗的日子裡，我們經常談論的不是現狀有多麼悲慘或是過去發生了什麼慘劇，而是未來，充滿光明和希望的未來。他經常問別人，當這一切結束之後，想要做什麼？

也許那只是無心之言，但那讓好長一段時間不敢奢望未來的我們開始思考或許真有美好未來等著我們的可能性。

他說，他要回到沒有人在等待他的故鄉，將他的族人從「活人獻祭」的古老儀式中解放出來。

我說，我要挑戰騎士團的權威，逼他們把真相說個明白。

我們聆聽生還者對於未來的憧憬，並且將逝者無緣實現的夢想藏在心底。

那位和我們一起旅行的甜美女孩，她的願望只是想在鄉間開個小旅店，過著平靜又單純的生活——殊不知，她的命運似乎早在她出生之時就已決定，而她那平凡又渺小的夢想從來沒有機會成真。

我忍不住會想，我們……我們是否也會步上相同的道路？

每逢這種動搖的短暫片刻，我就會由衷感謝命運讓我遇見他。

他是一個能夠穿梭於無形之境、與亡者對話的巫醫。他曾說過，亡者並未消失，他們依然存在，只不過存在的形式與生者不同，而他則是無形的靈界與物質世界的橋梁。

他是否真能和亡者對話？

我不知道，但說句老實話，我始終無法確定他口中的眾靈是否只是他的幻聽——畢竟，除了他，我們這行人從沒聽過那種聲音。

他沒有猶豫，不曾遲疑，不畏死亡——而他的態度影響了我們。

雖然迷人的艾蓮娜有時候會嘲笑他是個無趣的人，但我相信不管是她還是林登，都和我一樣對他心存感激。

在旅途接近終點，我們踏上天翼橋奔向銀光尖塔的時候，我對他說，不管結果如何，至少，我的朋友，我們會死在一塊。

他的臉覆蓋在部族面具之下，我看不見他的表情，但我知道他對我回以微笑。

 

 


End file.
